


Stargazer Nebula

by Saingirl101



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x11, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, soulmates see colors when they touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saingirl101/pseuds/Saingirl101
Summary: Just a short drabble I wrote after season 10 episode 11. The fact that Mickey wanted Stargazer Lilies as their flower for the wedding and it was pointed out in this post that those are their colors: https://withmickey.tumblr.com/post/190343292181/i-connected-two-dots-thats-their-soulmate-colorSo here's a short, sweet, purple-prosey drabble about how those colors are their soulmate colors.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Stargazer Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say thank you to ianmillkovichgallagher over on tumblr. I wrote the drabble and mostly just wanted to show it privately to them but their feedback on the drabble encouraged me to post it publicly. Might do more writing about this verse/these dorks in the future.

The first time Ian and Mickey touched was when they grappled at each other, fighting over a gun. It didn’t hit them until Mickey was pinning Ian down on the bed that the world was swirling around them in color. Blue and Purple swirled around them, in the gap between them like a pulsing nebula in space. Flecks of white twinkling in bursts at times to disrupt the swirling purple and blue.

It was like their whole world had zeroed in on each other,= like they were a planet of their own in the void of space. Swirling and coming together for the first time to make something beautiful. They didn’t talk about it for a long time after that first meeting. Even though they both knew what it meant, soulmates. Mickey couldn’t accept it, could acknowledge it. They kept getting sucked back to each other, a black hole gradually reminding each other that they can’t escape from the pull.

So much shit happened from then on. Getting shot multiple times, juvie, getting caught, new lovers to numb or deny, fighting, the sham marriage, running away. It was only that night in the club, Ian reaching to kiss Mickey that it felt like things were coming home since that first touch and tumble. They both melted with each other when their lips touched, gravity once again attuned to each other.

_Neither was unclear for how long they kissed each other, swirling vortexes dancing just faintly past the corner of their eyes. At that point, it had felt like it was just the two of them swirling through their own space. Together at last._

Mickey thinks about that as he holds hands with Ian on this night, the love of his life making sure he got his serenade after a day from hell, tiny swirling specks of white dancing across Ian’s face like a new patch of freckles in the summer. He knows Ian probably understands why he wanted the stargazer lilies. neither of them said it, but they don’t have to. It's just them. Just their soulmate colors. Something to show their love.


End file.
